1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless data communications. More particularity, the present invention relates to a voice-activated location system for locating misplaced items.
2. Description of Art Related to the Invention
It is well-known that there are a number of electronic devices (e.g., televisions, video cassette recorders, stereo components like compact disk players, etc.) which are controlled by a remote control unit. Typically, these remote control units transmit infrared or radio frequency ("RF") signals upon depressing a control button on the remote control unit. The electronic device receives the infrared or RF signal and, in response, performs an operation associated with the control button such as lower its volume, change a channel, begin to record a television show and the like. Albeit that remote control units are a luxury for many persons, they are virtually essential to persons suffering from physical disabilities.
Unfortunately, due to their small size and normally dark colored casing, remote control units are frequently lost or misplaced. Currently, at least one known company sells a television set with a transmitter integrated therein to locate its misplaced remote control unit. However, this transmitter cannot be activated remotely to account for those instances in which persons are not physically able to reach the television set. In addition, the transmitter is dedicated for locating only the remote control unit, not other misplaced items which are likely to become lost or misplaced such as, for example, keys, eyeglasses and other small important items. Thus, it would be desirous to produce a voice-activated location system which overcomes the above-discussed disadvantages.